


to write a song, to love a boy

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus plays guitar, Boys In Love, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Guitars, I changed the words a little, M/M, Scorbus, Singing, Songwriting, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, but its still the same song, but lET ME HAVE FUN, enough fluff for a thousand fckin beanbag chairs, fun fact: I wrote the song Al sings for my crush when he lent me his binder, idk why Scor is still in the hospital, im talking a lot of fluff, like the next day, mlm, takes place after bloodred btw, trans scorpius, when I went to the hospital for a bone contusion I was only there for a few hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Scorpius is in the hospital with a hurt ankle. Who better to cheer him up than Albus?





	to write a song, to love a boy

Scorpius: hey

Albus: hey babe

Scorpius: you totally messed up yesterday w that lmao

Albus: yeah well,, i was gonna say "babe it's not your fault" nd then i was like "dont call him babe" but it slipped out

Albus: ive been learning guitar all alone waiting for u to come back

Scorpius: u could come here n play something for me?

Albus: okay

Albus: babe

Albus: be there in 20

 

..

 

 

"Hey," said Albus.

 

He was wearing an old tank that Scorpius recognised as having belonged to him. He had a guitar bag slung across his shoulder and a little grin on his face.

 

"Hey." Scorpius edged over in bed and said, "sit."

 

He did, on top of the blankets, resting on the pillows, propped up a little, guitar resting on the valley before his knees.

 

"So I can play Halsey'a Young God, Troye Sivan's HEAVEN and The Quiet, and Panic! At The Disco's Far Too Young To Die."

 

"All of them," said Scorpius. "I have time."

 

Albus smiled and sipped from a water bottle Scorpius hadn't noticed before. "Okay. I'll start with Halsey."

 

His voice rang out clear and strong as he sung. _And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath and we're running running running... again..._

 

He started on HEAVEN ( _the truth runs wild / like a tear down a cheek_ ), then continued on to The Quiet ( _Just tell me / say anything / anything hurts less than the quiet_ ), and ended with Far Too Young To Die ( _I've never so adored you / I'm twisting allegories now_ ).

 

Scorpius smiled, eyes closed, leaning against Albus's shoulder, as the last note faded.

 

Albus cleared his throat shyly. "I, um, know more. But I wrote them and they're not very good..."

 

"Bull," said Scorpius. "I want to hear."

 

"Someofthemareaboutyou..."

 

Scorpius just tilted his head, propped up on one arm.

 

"Some of them are about you," mumbled Albus.

 

"That's... really gay. I want to hear."

 

"Okay, fine... but I was up all night writing them so it might not be good..." Albus sighed and took a swig of Gatorade. He cleared his throat. 

 

"You're stalling."

  

"Okay, fine..."

 

He began to strum the first chord.

 

_He tells you what he's going through_

_But still lends an ear to a boy in need_

_All his kindness is new to you_

_But one day he takes the lead_

 

_He says boy don't worry_

_I see you've been having a hard time_

_But though the future is blurry_

_Whenever you feel you can't climb_

 

_Well you'll be brighter than the stars, boy_

_We'll live better than we have, boy_

_And don't you worry what anyone is gonna say_

_Cause we won't be the boys from yesterday anymore_

 

_He listens to you when you've gotta rant and_

_He holds you close when you're at your worst_

_You want to let go of him but you just can't_

_Cause you've loved a couple boys but he was the first_

 

_He says boy don't worry_

_I see you've been having a hard time_

_But though the future is blurry_

_Whenever you feel you can't climb_

 

_Well you'll be brighter than the stars, boy_

_We'll live better than we have, boy_

_And don't you worry what anyone is gonna say_

_Cause we won't be the boys from yesterday anymore_

 

_And someday we'll be boys from tomorrow_

_And someday we'll be who we wanna_

_And someday we'll be boys from tomorrow_

_And someday, and someday..._

 

_He says boy don't worry_

_I see you've been having a hard time_

_But though the future is blurry_

_Whenever you feel you can't climb_

 

_Well you'll be brighter than the stars, boy_

_We'll live better than we have, boy_

_And don't you worry what anyone is gonna say_

_Cause we won't be the boys from yesterday anymore_

 

_No we won't be the boys from yesterday anymore_

 

Scorpius grinned. "Oh my god. I love it, babe."

 

Albus's dark cheeks reddened. "You don't have to l-"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Make me."

 

So Scorpius reached over, tilted Albus's head up with three fingers on his chin, and kissed him.

 

They stayed there for several seconds, or maybe an hour, or possibly an infinity, kissing, totally in love, alive.

 

"Oh," said Albus. "Um - you are a, um, you are a really good kisser."

 

"It worked, then," said Scorpius, smirking slightly. "You can barely even form words."

 

Albus stuttered some more as Scorpius's grin morphed from a smirk to an outright laugh.

 

"Aw, shove off, Malfoy."

 

Scorpius grinned. "Not a chance, Potter."


End file.
